


I know what you did last night (Good, 'cuz I don't)

by Nana_Evans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, M/M, clint's pov, tub sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Evans/pseuds/Nana_Evans
Summary: Clint is tired. Bucky is the best boyfriend. Fluffiness happens.Written for the Winterhawk Bingo 2019





	I know what you did last night (Good, 'cuz I don't)

Today sucked.

No, this _ month _sucked.

His easy just-get-the-intel mission transformed into a three week chase through the Syrian desert, a two day stint as a prisoner to get to the leader of the terrorist cell and then having to fight his way out of there with only the knife on his boot as a weapon. And then he had to sit for debrief with Hill for what felt like an eternity, even though he was still in his tac gear and hadn't had a shower in days. He was grimy, there was sand where sand had no business being and he was just _ so tired. _

When he finally got released from debrief hell, Clint dragged himself to his and Bucky's floor and almost cried when he didn't see him right away. Thinking of seeing Bucky was one of the few thing that had been keeping him up right. But then his glitchy hearing aids picked up the sound of water and the idea of a wet and soapy Bucky was enough to send him running to the bathroom.

He opened the door of the bathroom to find Bucky closing the bathtub tap, the tub already more than halfway full with sweet smelling water.

"Hey, doll. Heard you were comin' home, so I thought I would draw you a bath." Said Bucky, still kneeling beside the tub and looking at Clint with a soft smile.

His boyfriend was the best boyfriend ever.

"You gonna join me?" He said already starting the struggle to get his clothes off. Why did his gear had to have so many parts? 

Clint was trying to open the bracer on his arm that was apparently stuck to his skin when he felt hands on him, hands that were a lot more successful in peeling clothes off then he was. He blinked and apparently all his clothes were gone now. He looked up to see Bucky looking at him with concern while he finally unlaced the problematic bracer.

"Think I kinda have to. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep and drown yourself."

Not exactly what he thought about when imaging Bucky in a tub with him, but he would take it.

Bucky got into the tub first and then he extended his hand, calling him in.

"Come on, Clint. Sonner you get clean, sonner you get to sleep."

"Don't wanna sleep. I'm tired, not sleepy. They're different." Clint said while settling himself between his boyfriend's legs, his back to Bucky's chest, a yawn traitorously coming out against his wishes.

"Humhum. Yeah, not sleepy at all. Totally convinced me, doll."

Aw, sarcasm, no.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Clint, hugging him tight and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, and just like that Clint was melting against Bucky, all the tension from the last month going away leaving him felling a little like a rag doll.

Ha, _ doll. _He was really Bucky's doll, now.

"-off. Clint, you ----- --- me?" 

Damn glitchy hearing aids. He could feel Bucky's chest rumbling behind him, but could only catch half of what he was saying. And he was more than half asleep already, which wasn't helping, but he would never admit that.

"Aids are kinda broken. Only heard, like, half of that."

He feels Bucky nodding behind him and his arms stretching so he could sign right in front of Clint's face

"_ You still with me? Can I take the aids off?" _

"Yeah, do whatever you want, Buck. I'm just gonna rest my eyes a lil' bit, I'm totally not sleeping on you. Just cuz you're confy and make a good pillow doesn't mean I'm gonna nod off on ya."

He opened his eyes just a sliver to catch Bucky's mismatched hands signing "_ Go to sleep, I'll take care of you." _And wasn't his boyfriend just the best boyfriend ever? Others would be mad that Clint was falling asleep on them, but not his Buckaroo. He just wanted to take care of him. Sweetest fella he ever had, God knew what he did to deserve it.

He was marginally aware of hands roaming his body and washing the desert away and the rumbling of Bucky's chest that, now that it had no voice to go with it, felt a lot like a cat purring. Huh, now that was an idea. Bucky, the cat. Bucky with cat ears and a fluffy tail. He would laugh if it didn't require so much energy. Buck was not a cat. Maybe a lion. He had a mane, after all. 

But Bucky-Lion didn't sound as good as Bucky-Bear, did bears purr?

He got jostled enough to get at least half concious and he looked back to see Bucky leaving the tub and turning back to scoop him out too. Apparently, bath time was over. He would trust that Bucky got him cleaned up cuz he wasn't gonna lift one more finger today.

More purring. He really should know if bears purred, the circus had a bear once. But he was mean, not like his Bucky-Bear. His Bucky-Bear was perfect.

The next thing he was actually aware of was the soft sheets of their bed under his skin, a kiss pressed into his temple and the warn blanket being tucked up around him.

***

Clint woke up from the best sleep he could rebember in a long while to find Bucky looking at him and the smell of coffee in the air.

"Morning" Clint mumbled, even though what he really wanted to say was "where's the coffee?"

_ "Morning" _ Bucky signed back with an amused look _ . "Coffee in the nightstand. New aids too." _

It took the whole cup to actually jump start his brain and make him put the aids in and turn to Bucky to thank him for the coffee. Buy that was usual.

"What I don't know is how I got to bed yesterday. Last thing I remember was leaving Hill's office." Clint knew he made all the way home on his own, because everyone else would've just sent him to medbay, so Bucky was probably the only one who knew what happened last night.

"You were dead on your feet. I took care of you." Bucky said with his soft, loving smile, though there was a twinkle in his eyes that said more had happened.

"You are too good to me. I hope I wasn't to much of a nuisance to you." Or that he hadn't embarrassed himself too much. He had the bad habit of doing that.

"Oh, no. You were no trouble at all, doll." Again with the twinkle. He most definitely did something embarrassing, but if Bucky was gonna keep it quiet, he would too. It was better for his ego this way.

He made sure the cup was back on the nightstand before he turned to Bucky to thank him properly for taking care of him. Repeatedly and enthusiastically.

***

It took Clint a week to remember that night and one more day to realise he had talked _ quite a lot _in his not-quite-asleep state. It did make the stuffed lion and bear dressed up as Winter Soldiers that appeared in his pillow make a lot more sense, though.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story covers my Tub sharing square on the Winterhawk Bingo 2019. It wasn't supposed to be my first entry on the bingo but it wanted to be written, so here we are. Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
